Stereo-lithography devices utilize a viscous fluid that is responsive to light to form a solid material. The viscous fluid is typically a resin, and may be a filled resin, that can cause significant wear on a pump. During manufacturing operations, it is desirable that a resin fluid level is properly maintained so that precision parts can be properly prepared from the stereo-lithography operations. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.